The typical shower stall installation, as is well known, has a single shower nozzle positioned in front of the bather. This is the principal arrangement of a shower nozzle, and there are numerous such installations worldwide.
There is a growing interest in shower installations that direct water over a larger area of a bather's body than is possible with a single frontal shower nozzle. One general purpose of this type of arrangement is to provide a stimulating, hygienic body massage effect by covering a large portion of a bather's body with shower water which may have either a pulsating or continuous flow or a combination of both. Typical examples of showers of this type that have been commercialized are those which employ a shower nozzle that travels vertically and those which use vertical rows of shower nozzles that must be connected through a wall of the shower to water supply pipes. The present invention was developed as a result of the belief that prior art systems of these types have limitations and disadvantages when used with both existing and new shower installations. A main object of this invention was to devise a water channel system for multiple row showers that can be readily installed in new shower units, as for example one piece molded plastic shower stalls. Another main object of this invention was to develop a water channel system for showers that can be easily fitted to modify existing shower installations to incorporate one or more vertical rows of shower nozzles without the need for through-wall plumbing connections. A more specific object was to invent a water channel system for showers that can be connected to existing external shower plumbing and secured to the inner surface of the walls of a shower enclosure so as to thereby eliminate the need for through wall plumbing connections.